gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Out of the Closet
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |target = Tom Rivas |fail = Wasted Busted Tom gets away |reward = $6,750 |unlocks = No. 1 The Puerto Rican Connection (Only contacting Tom required) |unlockedby = Easy as Can Be Roman's Sorrow |todo = Part 1 Go to the internet cafe. Use a computer to get on love-meet.net and find FRENCH TOM. Part 2 French Tom is inside the diner. Look for him. Take down French Tom. }} Out of the Closet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz from his flat on Mohanet Avenue in East Hook, Broker, Liberty City. Description Brucie wants Niko to kill Tom Rivas, cousin of Lyle Rivas, because he hasn't repaid his debt. Rivas is in hiding and the only way to get him out is to arrange a date through the website www.love-meet.net. Roman helped Niko create a profile to attract Rivas. Niko heads to an internet cafe to arrange a date with Rivas. A few days later, Rivas accepts Niko's invitation and the duo meet at The 69th Street Diner. Following the "date", Rivas leaves the cafe, where Niko kills him. Mission Objectives ''Out of the Closet…'' (Part 1) In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the internet cafe. *Use a computer to get on love-meet.net and find FRENCH TOM. ''…Out of the Closet'' (Part 2) In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the diner to meet French Tom. *French Tom is inside the diner. Look for him. *Take down French Tom. Video Walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $6,750 and the missions No. 1 and The Puerto Rican Connection are unlocked. Niko can also use the Lovemeet website to contact other women and arrange potential dates with some of them. After the mission Brucie will call Niko to ask him about his date. He will say that it "didn't go so good" because Rivas is now dead, much to Brucie's satisfaction. He will also text Niko to look at his "hot date" story on the Liberty Tree online. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "There was another brutal murder in Hove Beach today. This time, however, police do not believe it is related to the ever-tightening hold of the Russian Mafia on the area. The victim, a Mr. Tom Rivas, had told the owner of the 69th Street Diner that he was on a "hot date". He was then seen in a romantic context with an older, " foreign-looking" man. Moments later, he was dead. Mr. Rivas was unemployed but is reported to have had a number of older boyfriends who supported him. Police are currently pursuing all leads in the hope that one will lead them to the killer." Gallery TomRivas-GTAIV-escape.jpg|Tom fleeing from the scene. OutOfTheCloset-GTAIV-NikoProfile.png|Niko's "SweetBellic" profile tomrivaspr.png|Tom's "French Tom" Profile Trivia *During their meeting, Tom asks Niko if he knows "Gay Tony". Tony becomes involved in several plot twists later in GTA IV, and appears as the deuteragonist in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Humorously, Niko's fake profile in love-meet.net seems to have been written by both Roman and Brucie, with the writer apparently changing in the middle of various sentences. Various parts mention steroids and VIP living (Brucie) and other parts are more fitting of Niko's character (Roman). *Strangely, the picture of Niko on the Love Meet profile shows him in Star Junction in Algonquin. However, only Broker, Dukes and Bohan are accessible at this point in the game unless the player "ignores" this mission until Algonquin becomes available. This may suggest that this mission originally took place later in the game. *The name of the mission is a slang term to admitting one's homosexuality to family or friends. *This mission is mentioned in an email from Roman titled "Great News" about his upcoming marriage to Mallorie Bardas, and that he cannot have any more threesomes. If Niko responds positively to the email, he will mention that Brucie will be disappointed about the threesomes, to which Roman will respond "Fuck you! At least I never dated a man! Unlike you!". *If the player arrives at the 69th Street Diner too early and waits until the time French Tom arrives, it will skip to the cutscene where Tom meets Niko. *One of Niko's likes is "people who use bull shark testosterone so long as they don't have funny balls." This is a reference to the mission Easy as Can Be, where Brucie tells Niko he uses bull shark testosterone and Niko replies to him by claiming it will "do funny things" to his testicles. *The second part of the mission is not mandatory for progression in the story, so it can be played even after the final mission. *If Tom Rivas is cited from a PC that is not in a Tw@ (like the one in the Middle Park Safehouse or the Playboy X's Penthouse), when leaving the PC the game will tell you to leave the internet cafe, a forgetfulness or little mistake. Navigation }} Navigation de:Out of the Closet es:Out of the Closet pl:Out of the Closet Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV